Tonight i'll be rotten
by Anya Omega
Summary: OS - UA - OOC Il lui avait promis avec son fichu petit doigt. Promis de ne pas le blesser. Mais que peut-il faire quand s'aimer reviendrait à s'enterrer? Entre son bonheur et le sien... Il n'y a qu'un pas. Il n'y a qu'une direction. Rating T (langage)


**Note d'auteur : Un petit OS qui m'a traversé l'esprit comme ça. Tout va vite, trop peut-être pour être réel. Tout s'enchaine mais c'est comme ça qu'il m'est venu, il s'est jeté sur moi je l'ai écrit comme il m'est venu, de manière brutale. Il aurait peut-être dû être retravaillé et ça arrivera peut-être dans une fanfiction à chapitres. Que vous l'appréciez ou pas… je vous laisse décider. Je vous le livre brutalement mais ne dit-on pas que la brutalité de la chose ne la rend que plus réelle encore?  
Petit OS sans prétention. A vous de voir si vous l'aimerez… Ou pas.**

Jamais rien ne pourrait le détruire. Jamais. C'était la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Et puis il s'était planté là, comme un crétin. Potter. Saint-Potter. Ce fichu Potter qui l'obnubilait à passer sans cesse devant lui, le provoquant de mille et une façons. Ce même imbécile de Potter qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Et lui dans tout ça? Pire qu'un imbécile, un triple idiot, un fou même ! Comment aurait-il pu bien tomber aussi bas? Qui aurait cru qu'il finirait par aimer ce fichu survivant qui hantait jadis ses nuits et qui ne quittait désormais plus ses pensées? L'amour? Sauver des gens? Une belle c*nnerie oui ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir Granger et Weasley ! Tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre que l'on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un cerveau pour deux ! Alors lui? Tomber amoureux? Jamais.

Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, évidemment. Il avait combattu ce sentiment, cherchant l'affrontement avec Potter, suffisamment brutal pour qu'il le blesse et qu'ils se détestent plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Ils étaient connus pour leurs joutes verbales autant que leurs affrontements à faire les quatre-cents coups, c'était quelque chose, d'immuable, quelque chose qui ne changerait pas, qui ne devait pas changer. Mais voilà, Potter s'était planté là, avec ses bonnes résolutions. Il lui en aurait fichu lui des bonnes résolutions. Arrêter de se battre, se comporter en adulte. Une idée de Granger ça encore? Nullissime ! Il avait refusé. Potter n'avait plus répondu, laissant tomber les joutes verbales, pire que tout, il octroyait même des saluts, brefs mais pourtant bien là.

Et ça avait suffit pour rallumer cette fichue étincelle dans son coeur de serpent. Cette petite lueur d'espérance qui lui permettrait peut-être d'échapper à sa putain de réalité. Et sans s'en rendre compte, lui aussi avait cessé ce petit jeu stupide, rendant salut pour salut, sourire pour sourire. Ils en étaient presque venus à se parler normalement et ce petit interstice avait laissé place à une véritable discussion, à une mise au point. Ils s'étaient tout raconté, ils avaient tout recommencé à zéro. Proche? Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils ne l'étaient pas jusqu'à cette soirée. Une soirée qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il était seul à Poudlard, quand tous étaient partis, profitant de la journée extrascolaire quand il s'était planté là, devant lui, les joues rougies par le froid, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu comptes te transformer en bonhomme de neige? s'était-il moqué.

Cette fichue voix. Un timbre qu'il appréciait particulièrement quand il n'était pas mêlé à la colère ou au dégout.

\- T'es pas à Pré-au-lard? murmura Draco.

Ils étaient seuls. Seuls face au monde. Seuls face à eux-mêmes.

\- Et toi?

\- Pas envie.

\- Moi non plus.

L'un fuyait la célébrité, l'autre le mépris. Si différents et pourtant il ne comprenait que trop bien comment ça avait pu arriver. Comment ses maudites lèvres si pulpeuses et attirantes avaient fini sur les siennes, les écrasant avec ardeur. La suite, il la connaissait mais refusait de se l'avouer. Il lui avait rendu son baiser. Comme un con. Oh, il avait aimé, bien sûr ! Qui n'aimerait pas? Mais voilà, cet idiot l'avait rendu dépendant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas alors qu'il s'était habitué à la solitude amie qui l'accompagnait souvent. Leur coeur qui avait battu à l'unisson… presque… tendrement? Il n'en avait pas besoin non plus. Il était un fils de mangemort, non, il était mangemort. Il avait pris cette maudite marque et tout ça pour quoi? Pour ne pas crever? La mort aurait mieux valu que ces regards méprisants. Mais voilà, avec Harry, ce serait différent. Ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme si chacun voulait profiter de l'instant présent, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Un rêve pourtant particulièrement réaliste. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Un mangemort ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux du Survivant, de celui qui avait vaincu. Ils seraient blasphémé, autant l'un que l'autre. Ce baiser qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Oh qu'il l'avait voulu et qu'il le détestait à présent. Il l'avait violemment repoussé. Non, il ne voulait pas de ce chemin, ni pour Harry qui serait sans cesse mal vu, ni pour lui-même qui subirait les menaces et les injures. Harry ne méritait pas ça. Mais il n'avait pas compris. Non, évidemment. Saint-Potter. Fichu Potter. L'amour ne le sauverait pas, il finirait de l'enterrer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Et leur histoire avait pris fin, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Il avait repoussé Harry. Sans doute sa seule chance d'être heureux? Tant pis s'il se détruisait. C'est ce que l'on attendait d'un mangemort non? Harry n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi avait-il répondu à son baiser? Pire, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé en retour, lui qui avait promis qu'il rangerait son badboy au fond d'un placard, juste pour lui. Lui qui avait scellé sa promesse avec son fichu petit doigt et son fichu sourire. Il l'avait blessé. Potter était parti. Et lui n'était qu'un sale menteur. Un mangemort ne tient jamais ses promesses. Jamais. Il regrettait mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Depuis ce fichu baiser. Ce baiser qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Il avait presque espéré qu'Harry le retienne, l'embrasse à nouveau, faire demi-tour et tout recommencer.

N'as-tu vraiment rien à me dire ce soir?

Je ne savais pas qu'être aussi seul serait si dur…

Tu me manques.

Pourrait-on seulement être ami ce soir?

Ce soir où tu me manques?

Il connaissait la réponse. Il n'y aurait pas de demi-tour, pas d'un nouveau baiser. Il n'y aurait plus ce corps se collant au sien, quémandant de l'affection et un peu de chaleur. Ce soir il avait brisé sa dernière chance.

Tonight

I'll be rotten

 **Ps : Les dernières phrases sont issues de la chanson de G-D : "Crooked". J'aime contrebalancer ce côté émotionnel par un défouloir de sentiments humains. Ça me réussit pour mes OS :)**


End file.
